The Game
by Kuura
Summary: 3 years after Revenge.........
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone, I've decided to postpone continuing the Robotech/DBZ crossover for now until I decide how I would like the story to continue. I wrote this tonight(10-21) when the idea occured to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you all enjoy it. 

Kuura 

The Game 

Chapter One 

"Chi-Chi, if I go out and catch some more fish would you cook them for me?" Goku asked. 

"Goku-sa, you just ate!! Will your Saiyajin appetite ever be satisfied? Let me see what I can fix for you." Chi-Chi replied, a look of amusement splashed across her face. 

"Hehehe, thanks Chi-Chi." 

"By the way, have you seen Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"He's with Piccolo in heaven. I'm in no hurry for him to get home, considering how rarely he sees Piccolo these days. They're having a meditation session." 

"He should be concentrating on his studies, and not simply hanging out with Piccolo. I guess that's the price I have to pay since there aren't any evil invaders these days." Chi-Chi replied. 

Nodding, Goku turned to his own thoughts. Reminded by Chi-Chi, Goku recalled how long it had been since he had fought a strong opponent. Not since Freeza.....killed me, he thought. That was four years ago. I almost wish something would happen so I wouldn't be bored. 

The Saiyajin side of his personality taking over, Goku said, "I think I'll go see Vegeta after I'm through eating." 

Chi-Chi stopped and blinked. "Vegeta! Why would you want to see him?" 

"Because I havn't had a good fight in years and I need to spar with someone. Maybe I can convince Piccolo to let us fight in the Room of Spirit and Time so we can go all out." 

"Goku-sa, I wish you could let fighting go. You need to concentrate on taking care of Gohan and I." 

Goku took a rarely seen serious look and said, "Chi-Chi, my fighting all those years kept you and Gohan taken care of. You know that." 

Chi-Chi gulped as she realized her husband was right.....to an extent. Biting back a retort, she held back from having the last word and concentrated on cooking. 

*********************************************************************** 

Sweat poured out of every pore on Vegeta's body as he went through several katas he had endeared himself to learn since living on Earth. While the katas themselves weren't physically cumbersome, the 750G's of gravity in the Gravitation Chamber were. The katas cleared his mind, and helped him focus on his attack. 

Closing his eyes, he thought back to the battle with Freeza on Earth. He had been nearly useless against Freeza, having once again been outmatched in power by the former planet destroyer. That will never happen again, Vegeta thought. 

Opening his eyes, Vegeta imagined Freeza at the height of his power standing before him. Snarling, Vegeta powered up and a golden aura of energy flames instantly surrounded him as his pitch black hair became golden. His eyes glittered icy blue as he imagined Freeza's fearful reaction. 

I am more powerful now Freeza, he thought. More powerful than the boy who killed you. I am Super Saiyajin Vegeta!! 

The imaginary Freeza he had envisioned didn't shrink in terror as he had expected. Heh, he thought, even in my fantasies I can't make that bastard fear me. Time to show him. 

The door to the contol room of the Training Center opened, and Bulma stepped through it. While the entire center was currently at 750 times normal gravity, the control room was always kept at Earth's gravity. 

Glancing at Vegeta, she stopped and watched as he stood, almost hypnotized. Suddenly, he powered up to Super Saiyajin and went through a lightning series of attacks that were too fast for her to follow. Quickly scanning all over the center, she saw brief flickers here and there across the room. She had seen this before and knew it was vegeta moving so fast. Finally she spotted him stop and raise his arms up to throw an energy blast. 

"Vegeta!" She yelled through the intercom. 

Vegeta stopped and looked as if he had been snapped out of a trance. "What is it Bulma?!" 

"You almost destroyed the training center again. I'll be damned if I'm going to build another one!" She snarled angrily. 

Vegeta sighed and powered down. "Damn this planet is boring!" 

"Would you rather another Freeza come and try to destroy it again?!" 

"Yes, at least I could fight something then. I should just go kill Kakaroto, at least that would be a challenge." He said solemnly. 

"You'll do nothing of the kind, at least now if you expect me to ever talk to you again!" 

Vegeta laughed long and hard. He was amazed even to this day that this human woman showed no fear of him, knowing what he was and that he could destroy her in a millisecond. She was a worthy challenge in a verbal fight, but damn she angered him at times. 

Walking to the side door of the Center, which was always locked in case someone mistakenly tried to enter while the gravity was turned on, Vegeta said, "I'm going to take a shower woman. We'll continue this...conversation later." Not waiting for a reply, he opened the door and flew off. 

Bulma slammed an angry fist against the control panel. How dare he treat her this way after the hospitality she had showed him the last three and a half years. She had even had his son. While he didn't seem to give a damn about her, he rarely even noticed his baby son existed. He hadn't said much the first time he had seen him, muttering some comment about the boy being ugly and that he looked too much like his mother. Which she vehemently disagreed with. Sure, the boy had gotten her hair and eyes, but the face was all Vegeta. In the year that had passed, Trunks had grown like any ordinary baby, and didn't seem to have inherited any of his father's Saiyajin genes. Bulma continued to hope it remained that way, she didn't want her son to have the life Son-kun, Gohan-kun, and the rest of her friends had endured. 

*********************************************************************** 

It was Piccolo who had suggested they go into the bowels of Heaven to spar, so they wouldn't cause any damage to the Earth below. While Gohan was sure that the threat of danger had ended with Freeza's death, Piccolo had insisted that he keep up with his training. It wasn't easy, with his mother's constantly making him study. Nonetheless, Gohan trained on his own, and made an effort to see his teacher at least once a month to get a good meditation and workout session in. 

The two had reached the point where they fought, deep inside Heaven. While neither of the two attempted to seriously hurt the other, they both fought all out in an effort to expand on the awesome power the two already had. 

"Well Gohan, let's see if you've gotten any better since last time." Piccolo said. 

"Hai, Piccolo-san!" Gohan said, and powered up. His black eyes instantly flashed blue as his hair raised up and flared golden. A golden aura emanated from him, and his power increased dramatically as he went into Super Saiyajin. 

"Nice Gohan, I see your power has increased a bit since our last meeting." Piccolo said, stepping his own power up to maximum. His already tall and muscular frame expanded as power flowed through his body. A white-blue aura of energy flames burst around him as he powered up, finally reaching his peak. 

Gohan blinked. Piccolo was definitely a force to reckon with, since his fusion with Kami-sama he had become as powerful if not more powerful than a Super Saiyajin. In the three years that had passed he had become even more powerful, keeping an even pace with the Saiyajin. 

Not concentrating, Gohan was surprised by a sudden punch from Piccolo, who had suddenly materialized in front of him. Thrown back by the sheer force of the blow, Gohan rocketed into a nearby wall and crashed through it. Quickly leaping to his feet, Gohan got into a defensive stance just in time to see Piccolo launch a kick at his head. Raising a forearm to block the kick, Gohan countered with a punch of his own, which Piccolo slapped away. The melee quickly became a flurry of punches and kicks, each landing tell-tale blows on the other. 

Piccolo suddenly leaped away and fired an energy blast at Gohan, who countered with one of his own, dispelling the power of Piccolo's blast. Using his speed, Gohan quickly materialized behind Piccolo and rocked the Namek-Seijin with a kick to the head. Falling to the ground, Piccolo abruptly spun around and extended his arm, which grew and grabbed Gohan's leg. Surprised, Gohan was launched by the arm to the ground. He hit the surface hard, cracking the solid ground by the force of his landing. 

"You are an excellent fighter Gohan," said Piccolo. "However, you must always be prepared for the least expected. You've always known I can extend my limbs, now you will always watch for it." That said, he extended another arm at Gohan, who nimbly ducked under it and grabbed it, flipping Piccolo over so he landed on the ground as well. 

"See?" asked Piccolo. 

Nodding, Gohan leapt up and readied himself in a defensive stance, prepared to continue the session. 

*********************************************************************** 

"Sir! We have found four perfect..prospects. We located four high energy beings on a planet called Earth in a dimension parallel to ours. These should interest you. Observe." The aide said. Hitting a button, three different monitors flashed. 

"As you can see, these two are fighting as we speak, therefore we conclude they have innate fighting ability and would do well." The aide continued, pointing a finger to one of the screens, which showed an image of Gohan and Piccolo fighting. 

"Also, this one here has a very high fighting power, and as you can see through his movements, seems very capable as well." An image of Vegeta performing his katas flashed. 

"This one we know nothing about, but our sensors detect he has the highest fighting power of them all." The aide pointed to an image of Goku, eating a tremendously large meal. 

"Excellent," the aide's leader said. "See that they are all transported here, I want them. They should be quite....entertaining." 

"Yes, my lord!" The aide said, and quickly returned to his work. 

The master reclined in his throne and continued to watch the images of the four earthlings. Yes, he thought. They could be quite entertaining indeed. 

To be continued....... 


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to answer a couple quick questions that I've been asked since I posted the first chapter of this story. No, this is not the sequel I had planned for "Revenge." Think of this more as a filler story between Revenge, and the sequel, which will undoubtedly be my own version of the Jinzouningen saga taking place in the twisted version of the DBZ timeline I have weaved for our characters. While I am attempting to make this a good story, and am enjoying the concept I am writing about here, remember that this is not the sequel, but a filler sequel. Hopefully, you will enjoy it as well though. :P 

The Game 

Chapter Two 

Vegeta was conflicted. In the nearly four years he had lived on this planet, he had always merely thought of it as nothing but temporary. He had a long life to live, what was a few years on a backwater planet? Then along came his feelings for the human woman, who had in the end bore him a son. Not that he cared at all about Trunks. The baby had inherited all of his..."mate's" human traits, which disgusted him. But, even Vegeta noticed the gleam in his infant son's eyes once in awhile. 

Smirking, Vegeta thought that there would be more to Trunks than Bulma would ever admit. Why not, he thought. If Kakarot's brat can become a warrior, who says my own couldn't? 

So he had stayed on Earth. His power had increased nearly tenfold since the battle with Freeza, but he had nothing to do with it? What good is it to have the power of a god and nothing to do with it?! He swore bitterly as he realized that nowhere in the universe was a foe as strong as Freeza. And Freeza would be no challenge to the Saiyajin prince if he was still alive. 

He allowed a tiny bit of his anger seep out from him. The log he was sitting on crackled, finally bursting into a million splinters of wood. Now seemingly sitting on air, Vegeta felt a little relieved after the minute exertion. The forest surrounding him echoed noisily with the voices of various forest animals. 

A nearby noise made him look up abruptly. He glanced to his right and saw something running. What did Bulma call that thing, he thought. Oh right, it's a deer. Right on the heels of the deer was a huge sabre-toothed tiger. Thinking back to his own youthful experiences of hunting, Vegeta sat back and watched, amused. The tiger finally caught the deer, razor sharp fangs ripping through bone and tendon as it devoured its prey. Finishing its meal, the tiger looked up and noticed Vegeta. Suddenly it bared its fangs, issuing a challenge to the smaller Saiyajin. 

Vegeta sat unmoving, no fear shown in his eyes as he continued to stare the tiger down. The tiger crouched down and pounced at the warrior. Closing its jaws, the tiger clamped its fangs down on Vegeta's arm.....and instantly feel back as every one of its teeth had broken on the Saiyajin's arm. Wimpering, it slowly slunk away from Vegeta. 

Laughing, Vegeta said, "You know, I'm glad you came along, I haven't reveled in the hunt in too many years now!" 

The tiger turned to dash away, only to find Vegeta was now right in front of it. Thrusting his fist forward, Vegeta tored into the tiger's torso with the blow and finally ripped the great beast's heart out. Blood poured through his fingers as the still beating heart slowly pumped its last volume of the salty liquid out. The tiger feel over, instantly killed by the sudden shock of its missing organ. Vegeta smiled evilly and licked his lips before taking a mammoth bite out of the hot flesh of the heart. 

How he reveled in this! It reminded him of what he was, a true Saiyajin, elite warrior among his race, and still the Prince to his race. Finishing the heart, he happily went into a feeding frenzy, devouring the beast until just bone remained. 

********************************************************************************** 

Piccolo stood on the edge of Heaven, disgusted by the gruesome display Vegeta had just exhibited. Dende, standing next to him, turned away as the Saiyajin finished his meal. 

"Piccolo-san, Vegeta's lust for power has kept him peaceful these last few years, but the time is coming when he will allow his Saiyajin blood to overtake him. I fear for the people of Earth." Dende said. 

"It won't come to that, Goku and Gohan are both more powerful than him at the moment, but Vegeta is right. What good is such power if you have no use for it? It's almost a curse!" Piccolo snapped angrily. 

"Maybe, but that "curse" has kept us alive, and protected us from the likes of beings like Freeza." 

"Which proves my point, you noticed this yourself, powerful opponents bring us together. Vegeta is much better as an ally than an enemy. Goku feels this way as well. Gohan...well he is still too young for such matters. By the way, have you felt the KI emanations from Vegeta's son?" 

"Yes, his mother feels he will be a normal Earth child, but the boy will be powerful. He will need to be trained, we can only hope Vegeta's interest in the child increases, or we will have to intervene." 

"Intervene? Why?!" Piccolo demanded. 

"You yourself have told me about how Gohan's potential was beyond remarkable before he was trained to use it. Trunks could very well destroy this world if he doesn't learn how to safely use his power." 

Piccolo nodded, seeing the logic in Dende's words. 

"I think it will be alright, Trunks seems to really like Gohan. Gohan will train him if it comes down to it." 

"But Gohan is so young." 

"True, but he knows how to fight and about power. After all, he survived training with me when my evil side ruled this body. That is no mean feat." 

"Gohan broke your evil feelings. You felt love and compassion training the son of your worst enemy." 

"Heh, ironic isn't it?" Piccolo asked, smiling. 

"Very." 

Gohan walked up behind them, refreshed after a long nap. The sparring session had gone well, but in the end, Gohan had really overexerted himself. Piccolo had reminded himself to continue working on the boy's stamina. Having no energy in the middle of a fight would do them no good. 

"Piccolo-san, I have to get home now. I will see you when I can come back." Gohan said, interrupting Piccolo's thoughts. 

"All right Gohan, you did well today, just remember what I teach you, and remember I want you to train yourself everyday when your mother isn't demanding studying out of you. Train with your father or something." 

"Hai, Piccolo-san. Bye!" That said, Gohan flew off. 

Piccolo didn't say anything, but nodded as Gohan flew off. "That kid will be the best out of all of us." 

********************************************************************************** 

Goku finished a kata to relax and cleanse his spirit and stood strong, arms flexed at his sides. Focusing his concentration in one direction, he controlled the power emanating from him into one single controlled burst. The mountain wall he stood facing trembled as his power slid over it, like a giant hand grabbing a rock. His eyes flashing a brilliant blue, Goku stepped up his power and burst into Super Saiyajin. 

His aura pulsating around him, Goku closed his eyes and envisioned the mountain being lifted out of the ground like a pebbled lifted off the surface. Reopening his eyes, he smiled as he saw the mountain slowly hovering off the ground. Keeping his concentration on the mountain, he slowly raised it high above him and fully powered up. The winds buffeted around him as his energy burst around him, bulking his muscles and increasing his own power even more. 

Looking up, he slowly moved the mountain directly over his head, about half a mile up in the sky. Smiling, Goku crouched down and leapt into the sky directly at the mountain. Flying through it, the mountain burst into a dozen huge pieces of its former self. Goku hovered in the middle, still keeping the pieces in place. 

Controlling the pieces, he recalled how Freeza had done a similar thing during their fight. He had dodged the huge boulders flying at him, and thought it was good to increase his speed by training like this. He nudged one of the pieces forward, and it flew at him with incredible speed. Goku nimble dodged, directing another piece to follow suit. Leaping out of the way again, Goku forced all the pieces to fly at him. 

Ducking and weaving, Goku continued to dodge the huge rocks flying in his direction. 

"Father!" came a voice. 

"Gohan.....Aaaaahhhhh!!!" Goku yelled as his attention was diverted, the mammoth pieces of rock all crushing against him. 

"Father! I'm sorry, I didnt mean to- 

Gohan was interrupted as Goku cried out, the rock pieces disentigrating as power burst from him. 

Gohan watched in awe at this, finally regaining his composure when Goku neatly landed in front of him. 

"What are you doing here Gohan?" Goku asked. 

"I felt your energy and wanted to watch for a moment. I didn't realize you trained so hard." Gohan replied. 

"Hehe, oh that was nothing really. Would you like to train with me?" 

Gohan smiled. "Sure, father." 

********************************************************************************** 

"Lord Tedei! The transdimensional gate is ready." An aide reported. 

"Very well, are the collars ready as well?" Tedei asked. 

"Yes sir, they were finished about half an hour ago." 

"Excellent, I want you to let the citizens of Hilrago know that the next game is sure to be the best ever! We've had so many disappointing exhibitions as of late. The universe is too large to scour for fighters. We are truly lucky we found these beings." 

"Sir, I am concerned about one thing. These being are extremely powerful. How will we subdue them?" 

Tedei laughed. "Leave that part to me." 

The aide nodded and rushed to prepare the final set of instructions to deliver the "contestants." 

Hitting a button, a large rift in space appeared in the containment chamber. 

"Sir, it will take a moment, but we will have them." 

Nodding, Tedei smiled. 

********************************************************************************** 

Vegeta streaked across Earth's surface, high on the feelings he had felt when he had killed the tiger. His blue aura caused the water to divide as he flew over it, increasing his speed for the sheer insanity of it. 

Laughing madly, Vegeta flew along a nearby airline plane and abruptly flew below it and cut it off. Looking back, he saw the pilots scream madly in fear. This brought another round of laughing. 

Suddenly he stopped, unable to move. What the hell, he thought, what the shit is this?!!! 

Screaming in fury, he fought to free himself. Looking around he saw that everything was in suspended animation. Even the birds were in half-flight. 

A black rift emerged out of nowhere, and he felt himself pulled helplessly towards it. 

Just before he was sucked in, he regained control of his body. But, it was too late, he was being sucked in with a force he couldn't counter. 

"Noooooooooo!!!" He screamed, and went silent as he disappeared. 

********************************************************************************** 

"What the hell!" Piccolo yelled as he saw Vegeta sucked into the black hole. "What the hell is that?!" 

"I......I don't know! I've never seen anything like that! I.....-" Dende suddenly feel silent. 

Piccolo whirled around to look at Dende but suddenly stopped in mid swing, suddenly unable to move. 

So, he thought, whatever it is, it was no accident Vegeta was struck by it. It has a purpose. 

Opening his eyes, he saw the rift appear before him and felt himself slowly move toward it. He summoned all of his power and still was at the mercy of the rift. 

Finally, like Vegeta, Piccolo regained control. Charging his energy into his fists quickly, he threw his most powerful energy attack right into the rift, which passed right through it and disappeared. 

"Nani?!!! What the...." He was sucked in immediately following the start of his words. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Ouch! Great punch Gohan!" Goku said as he rubbed his cheek. 

Laughing, Gohan smiled as he looked at his father, ready for his attack. 

Goku went back into a stance, and leapt at his son, launching a flurry of fists and kicks that no human could ever see. Gohan blocked every blow, and threw a few of his own which sent Goku on the defensive. Finally, Gohan threw a punch that overencompassed his momentun, and left an opening for Goku. He thrust his knee into Gohan's stomach and..... 

Abruptly couldn't move. He tried to look up but couldn't move his head. However he noticed Gohan wasn't moving either, and that there was no sound around them, as if they had become a picture. 

A black rift suddenly appeared a little bit away from them. It started sucking them in, and Gohan couldn't move against it. He noticed his father was also suspended, which ruled out his theory that his father had some new secret technique he had learned. Suddenly afraid, Gohan struggled to fight off the power sucking them in. 

Finally, he was able to regain control. Powering up to full, he launched himself upward, struggling against the force pulling him. He felt immediate resistance, but he was making progress. He felt his energy leaving him in waves, but smiled as he felt Goku grab him and pull him with him. Between the two's power, they were able to tear free of the vaccuum and streak away from it. 

Breathing hard, Gohan asked, "Wha....what was that?!" 

Goku didn't answer. He stared at the rift silently. 

********************************************************************************** 

"What?! The one called Son Goku broke free?!" Tedei demanded. 

"Yes, we believe the combination of his power's with the boy's helped them break free. Also, my liege, the green one's blast killed several of the slaves." 

"To hell with them! I want those two. They know the Saiyajin and the one called Piccolo. Open a communication signal through the rift." 

"Yes my lord!!!" 

********************************************************************************** 

The rift sat unwavering. Goku and Gohan stood before it, no longer feeling its embrace, but contemplating what it was. 

Suddenly a voice came to them through the rift, as if it had spoken. 

"Son Goku, Son Gohan. I believe you might like to come through." 

"Why would we do such a thing?!" Gohan demanded. 

"Well, young child, two of your friends weren't as lucky as you. I believe they're names are Piccolo and Vegeta." said the voice. 

"Piccolo-san?!" Gohan silently cried. 

"What have you done with them?! And who are you?" Goku demanded. 

"Let's just say I would like to meet you personally, and it's the only way to save your friends. Besides Son Goku, I've witnessed you for awhile now, I know how boring your life has become without fighting. I offer you a chance to relive yourself of this life and to come face the greatest fighters the universe has ever seen!" 

Gohan whispered, "Father....no...." 

Goku burst into Super Saiyajin and spoke softly, "Gohan, go home. Tell your mother what has happened and take care of her." He burst into energy flames and flew into the rift. 

"Father! I....I won't let you go alone!" Gohan burst into Super Saiyajin and followed suit, flying right into the rift. 

To be continued..... 


	3. Chapter 3

The Game 

Chapter Three 

"Lord Tedei, the earthlings should appear any moment." A low ranking soldier assisting the technicians reported. 

"Excellent, have the collars ready, these..humans won't be happy about this. Be ready for anything." Tedei replied. 

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the soldier, rushing to retrieve the collars. 

At that moment, the black rift suddenly expanded as four figures suddenly materialized. The darkness clouded any vision of the beings, but Tedei wasn't worried at all. He had his fighters, and he knew they would not fail to disappoint him. 

The shroud of black lifted, revealing the four fighters, who were anxiously studying their surroundings before they located one another. Tedei stepped into the room unobtrusively, not wanting the humans to detect his presence just yet. 

"Yo Vegeta, Piccolo!" Goku shouted. 

Vegeta spun around to see his long time rival standing behind him. "Kakaroto! So, you were sucked in as well, eh?" 

Goku sheepishly nodded, "Well, sort of.....hehehe." 

"Otousan!" Gohan shouted as he joined the small group along with Piccolo. 

"Gohan!!! What are you doing here?! I told you to go home and take care of your mother since we were able to break free!" Goku yelled. He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. 

"Break free? So you were strong enough to escape?! What the hell are you doing here then?" Vegeta demanded. 

"Well, a voice came to us through that black hole thing saying I had to come or else you two would die." Goku said. 

Piccolo whispered something that Goku couldn't hear, then coughed abruptly, which sounded a lot like "Baka..." 

Gohan stepped up, saying, "We'll argue about this later. In the meantime we're all in this together, so let's work together to get out." 

Piccolo tousled the boy's hair, causing the boy to beam immensely. "Something is very wrong here Gohan. Just remember what I've taught you." 

Gohan nodded, and Goku smiled as he finally caught on that the two had been training for months now. 

"Well, it's obvious that whatever caught us wanted the four most powerful beings on Earth. Kuririn and the rest would've been here otherwise." Piccolo said. 

"Yes," said Goku, his tone becoming more serious. "Something brought us here for a reason, I only wonder what." 

"Perhaps I can explain, Son Goku." came a voice from a little distance away. 

The four spun to see who had spoken. Standing in front of them was an almost angelic looking humanoid with elfin feautures and a golden tinge to his skin. Vegeta smirked as he noticed that Bulma would have found this being beautiful. Clothed in a simple adornment of white silk pants and a skin tight vest that stretched taut over his muscular frame, the alien smiled...a little too menacing. 

"Welcome to Hilrago. My name is Tedei, and I rule here. I sent for you. I'm sure you are all curious as to why, so I'm here to clarify that. Once a generation I host a universal fighting tournament simply called "The Game." The best fighters in the universe are assembled to fight to the death. What is the greatest honor than to die in battle? Saiyajin, I know you know what I mean." Not waiting for Vegeta's response, Tedei continued. "The tournaments have become less and less entertaining over the years. Thus, I had my science team build a transdimensional gateway to scan alternate dimensions for fighters. Upon scanning Earth, we discovered you four had excellent fighting potential, so we brought you here." 

"What made you think we would simply fight for your entertainment?" Goku asked. 

"Hmph....well, you have no choice in the matter." Tedei replied. 

"The hell we don't!" Vegeta exclaimed, instnctively powering up to Super Saiyajin, his KI forcing the others to step back. "I'll show you just how we plan on leaving!" 

Continuing to power up, Vegeta smiled as he realized that this was exactly what he had been waiting for. The chance to fight again. 

Tedei looked less than impressed. 

"Please don't do anything foolish, Vegeta." He said quietly. 

Crouching down, Vegeta leapt at Tedei. 

Tedei didn't move. Vegeta swung his leg around and connected with a kick to the head that should've broken tedei's neck instantly. Landing back on his feet, Vegeta gasped as Tedei simply smiled and said, "I warned you." Before Vegeta had a chance to blink, something hit him...hard....knocking him backwards at such a rate that he couldn't stop himself. He felt someone grab him, and he looked up as he saw tedei still hadn't moved. Looking up, he saw Kakaroto had grabbed him, preventing further injury. 

"Damn you Kakaroto!" yelled Vegeta as he spit blood from his mouth. The whole right side of his face hurt him terribly, and he was sure he had broken a cheekbone at the least. 

Goku set Vegeta back on his feet. Vegeta stood, albeit a little woozily. 

"No more single attacks! This guy is way too powerful! We attack together or not at all!" Goku was shouting, and even Vegeta nodded in agreement. Goku and Gohan both powered up into Super Saiyajin, as Piccolo powered himself up to his max. 

"Enough of this! I didn't bring you here to simply kill you before you ended your usefulness to me!" Tedei shouted. Extending a hand, he uttered a silent word. The four beings suddenly found themselves unable to move. 

"Chikyushoo!" Goku swore silently. Piccolo, Gohan, and Piccolo restrained against whatever force was holding them, but were unable to do any more good than Goku himself. 

"Guards, place the collars on them and escort them to their lodgings. Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo Daimaoh, tonight there will be a banquet in the fighter's honor. There, the Game will be explained in full, and drawing will be made for the first round of fighting. I hope to see you more pleasant by then." Tedei said. 

Still unable to move, the four gasped in shock as the collars were placed around their head and the power they had all harnessed left them. 

"Ah...yes. The restraining collars. With those on you will have only limited use of your powers, at a set increment that I will determine before you fight your matches. This keeps the fighters' power levels equal and thus allows a more entertaining match. For now, you can fly, but you won't be able to do much else. These matches will not only be a test of power control and combat readiness, but also of fighting skills in general. You will understand what I mean tonight when the rules are explained. Until then, goodbye." Tedei said and abruptly flickered out of sight. The four were thrown back as an incredible invisible force overwhelmed them as it passed by, quicker than even they could register. 

"G.....Gods, I've never seen such speed!" exclaimed Piccolo. 

Vegeta was unnerved but kept silent. Gohan was visibly frightened, not fully registering what was happening, while Goku simply remained silent. But was that a hint of a grin on Goku's face? Piccolo smiled inwardly as he realized Goku was excited about the prospect of fighting strong opponents again. Good, he thought, that gives us some hope at least if Goku hasn't given up. 

The four were herded to a quiet room which contained beds for each of them, toiletries, and other accomodations that the fighters' were thought to deserve. 

"That creature was right about honor. There is no greater honor than dying in combat, but this isn't any real combat, this is just a game in which we are the pawns!" Vegeta snarled. 

"Vegeta, we can't do anything about it now. The collars won't come off, and right now I feel as powerful as I was when I was just a child." said Goku. 

"Yes, I've never felt as weak as I do now." Piccolo agreed. 

Gohan was attempting to power up. Reaching deep within himself, he felt that his power was still their, but he was unable to reach it, his body completely dampened by the collar. 

Finally letting out a gasp of breath, he fell to his knees, giving up. 

"We....we have to do....something." Gohan said, gasping for breath. 

"The only thing we can do at this point is go along with this Game and see what happens. It's really the only choice we have for now. Even if we weren't nearly helpless by these damned collars that Tedei being is still out of even our league!" Piccolo shouted, punching the nearest wall as hard as he could....to no effect. Snarling with rage he stalked off to a corner of the room and slowly hovered into the air, going into a meditative position. 

Goku opened up the refrigerator and gasped in surprise as he found it was stocked full of food. 

"At least he knows that us Saiyajins like to eat!" He said through a mouthful of rice. 

Vegeta suddenly felt a pang in his stomach and realized he was nearly ravenous with hunger as well. He walked over and shoved Goku out of the way, much to the other's annoyance. 

"Shut up you fool, you have enough to last the first course at least!" Vegeta snorted. 

Goku looked down at his double armload of food and back up. "But..." he started. 

Vegeta glared at him, and Goku nodded his acquiesience and went to eat. Gohan had wandered over by Piccolo and sat, contemplating their situation and the best course of action. Piccolo was right, they had no choice in the matter. Or at least, the choice from the way Tedei had said it was to participate of die. And seeing how he had handled Vegeta made Gohan tend to think participating was the more favorable option. He suddenly began to think about home, his mother and grandfather, and friends. Smiling at these thoughts, Gohan's eyes slowly closed until he was fast asleep. 

To be continued....... 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, after receiving over a thousand emails since I decided to "retire" from the DBZ fanfic community, I have decided to return, if for nothing else to finish "The Game," a story I thoroughly enjoyed writing, and always wanted to finish.Thus, in the next few weeks I plan to finish the story I plan to make an epic.I learned a lot during the writing of "Revenge," and plan to utilize this in making "The Game" even better.I hope you, dear reader, enjoy this newest chapter, and continue to enjoy the story.

The Game

Chapter Four

The banquet hall was full of commotion.A mixture of laughter and anger could be heard all over the giant room.The room, large enough to comfortably hold several Oozaru Saiyajin, was filled with the best fighters from across the universe and even other dimensions.

The four earthlings had been escorted to the hall by guards that had been stationed outside their quarters.The guards were weak.Piccolo had noted that their Ki was lower than their own when Vegeta had first come to Earth.That made them at about 1,000 to 3,000 apiece.Not that they were weak at this point.Piccolo himself felt his max power at this point was about equal to a normal humans, only they still had their flying ability, albeit they could not fly with any sort of speed.Vegeta stubbornly had provoked a fight with the guards, and immediately had been rocked with a punch he never had a chance to defend against.Grimacing in pain, he stumbled back and decided now was not the time to fight, but the bastard that had struck him would die very painfully, yet slowly, when Vegeta had his powers back.

Goku had remained in good spirits, although he knew they were all in trouble.He was especially worried about Gohan, who was less adept in fighting due to his age and inexperience.True, Gohan had fought and destroyed Freeza, who was inarguably the strongest being in the universe at the time, but this was not a competition based on power alone.It was also a test of one's heart, and skill.Goku made a mental note to talk with the boy later, to teach him of the vital areas to attack, and how to defend better against such attacks.

Gohan himself was in dismay.He wasn't a true fighter like the beings he was surrounded by, including his father and friends.He fought because he had to, not because he enjoyed it.He thought of the being that had brought them here, Tedei, and anger quickly consumed his own morals.He knew Tedei was much too powerful, even at Gohan's maximum power, but he knew Tedei would have to be defeated if they were ever to return home.

A sudden lapse in the commotion around him made him look up.Tedei himself had suddenly appeared up on the dais and waited politely until everyone had silenced.

"I wish to welcome you, my most prestigious guests, to what I hope will be the finest Game the planet Hilrago has ever had the glory to watch.I can assure you, the Game has never had such a complement of fighters such as yourselves.You gentleman are the finest fighters ever compiled, and I myself am proud to have met each of you." Tedei seemed to smile at Vegeta as he made this last remark.

"Unfortunately, for those of you who have participated in fighting tournaments before, the Game is different.I will now proceed to go over the rules.

1. First and foremost, your individual powers will be limited to equal your opponents', thus making for a fair match based completely on skill, and not a dominance in power or power enhanced abilities.Thus, the better and more spirited fighter will prevail, even if under normal circumstances his opponent could vaporize him with a simple energy blast.

2. At the beginning of each match I will determine the max power of both fighters.So if one being say has a max power of 100,000 and his opponent has a max power of 25,000.The fighter with the higher power will be limited, whereas the lower power fighter will be fighting at his maximum capabilities.

3. There will be a Ki shield around the arena, this is in place so that you can go all out with no worries of hurting anyone, as well as trying to take out anyone else observing.

4. This is the last rule.There is only one way to lose, and that is to die.There will be no knockout victories, no quitting, simply death.Anyone that refuses to kill their opponent after defeating them will be killed himself."

Tedei paused and watched everyone's reactions.Clearing his throat he spoke again."The winner of the Game gets the ultimate prize.Not only is he returned to his home, but he returns a champion, the elite fighter among you.Anyway, we will begin the drawing now, beforehand however, I wish to wish---"

"Kisama!!!I refuse to participate in this contest.It has no honor and I refuse to die or kill for a sadistic son of a bitch such as yourself."A large humanoid creature with burly features has yelled, cutting off Tedei's speech.

Tedei smirked."Hmm...did I mention that you didn't have a choice?Oh wait, you do have a choice.You can choose to participate, or you can die."His eyes narrowed as he finished this statement.

The humanoid creature didn't back down."Fine.I choose to fight.Give me my powers back and I'll kill you!"

Tedei laughed long and hard at this.Finally, he looked to an aide and said, "Very well, remove his collar."

Piccolo shouted across the room, "Baka, you don't know his power!!"

The humanoid ignored Piccolo.A guard came up and removed the being's collar.Creaking his neck, the being leaned forward and slammed his elbow hard into the guard's throat.The guard, clutching at his crushed windpipe, fell over dead.The humanoid reached down, grabbed the guard and hurled him at Tedei.Tedei caught the corpse easily, spun around and hurled the body back at the humanoid.The remains moved so quickly that no one even saw them punch through the humanoids body.The being stared stupidly at the jagged hole in its chest and spit up a glot of blood as he fell over, dying.

"A small demonstration.Know this, I cannot be beaten!Now, let the drawing commence!"Tedei said joyously and abruptly teleported.

"By the gods, how powerful is he?"asked Vegeta.

"Powerful enough to take us all at full power, that much is obvious.The guy who died had a max potential of around 150,000." commented Goku.

"So?That's nothing compared to us!"snarled Vegeta.

"True, but could you kill someone at full power with so little effort?"replied Piccolo.

Vegeta glared at Piccolo but said nothing.

The shock wore off on the crowd, and conversation picked back up as the drawing was beginning.

"Someone is coming over here." Said Gohan.The four looked up to see a teenage looking boy wearing grey pants and a black tank top walking towards them.Seeing the four notice him,the boy's eyes immediately lit up and he picked up the pace, finally reaching them.

"My god, I swore my eyes were deceiving me, but it's true.Otousan, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, I can't believe you're here!!"The youth said.

"Erm...who are you?"asked Goku, confusion apparent on his face.

Vegeta looked at this youth who had called him father."Who the hell are you boy?!"He snarled.

The youth's face immediately broke into dismay."You...don't recognize me?That means you are from a different dimension that my own.My name is Trunks, and Vegeta, you are my father."

To be continued....


	5. Chapter 5

Well, after receiving over a thousand emails since I decided to "retire" from the DBZ fanfic community, I have decided to return, if for nothing else to finish "The Game," a story I thoroughly enjoyed writing, and always wanted to finish.Thus, in the next few weeks I plan to finish the story I plan to make an epic.I learned a lot during the writing of "Revenge," and plan to utilize this in making "The Game" even better.I hope you, dear reader, enjoy this newest chapter, and continue to enjoy the story.

The Game

Chapter Four

The banquet hall was full of commotion.A mixture of laughter and anger could be heard all over the giant room.The room, large enough to comfortably hold several Oozaru Saiyajin, was filled with the best fighters from across the universe and even other dimensions.

The four earthlings had been escorted to the hall by guards that had been stationed outside their quarters.The guards were weak.Piccolo had noted that their Ki was lower than their own when Vegeta had first come to Earth.That made them at about 1,000 to 3,000 apiece.Not that they were weak at this point.Piccolo himself felt his max power at this point was about equal to a normal humans, only they still had their flying ability, albeit they could not fly with any sort of speed.Vegeta stubbornly had provoked a fight with the guards, and immediately had been rocked with a punch he never had a chance to defend against.Grimacing in pain, he stumbled back and decided now was not the time to fight, but the bastard that had struck him would die very painfully, yet slowly, when Vegeta had his powers back.

Goku had remained in good spirits, although he knew they were all in trouble.He was especially worried about Gohan, who was less adept in fighting due to his age and inexperience.True, Gohan had fought and destroyed Freeza, who was inarguably the strongest being in the universe at the time, but this was not a competition based on power alone.It was also a test of one's heart, and skill.Goku made a mental note to talk with the boy later, to teach him of the vital areas to attack, and how to defend better against such attacks.

Gohan himself was in dismay.He wasn't a true fighter like the beings he was surrounded by, including his father and friends.He fought because he had to, not because he enjoyed it.He thought of the being that had brought them here, Tedei, and anger quickly consumed his own morals.He knew Tedei was much too powerful, even at Gohan's maximum power, but he knew Tedei would have to be defeated if they were ever to return home.

A sudden lapse in the commotion around him made him look up.Tedei himself had suddenly appeared up on the dais and waited politely until everyone had silenced.

"I wish to welcome you, my most prestigious guests, to what I hope will be the finest Game the planet Hilrago has ever had the glory to watch.I can assure you, the Game has never had such a complement of fighters such as yourselves.You gentleman are the finest fighters ever compiled, and I myself am proud to have met each of you." Tedei seemed to smile at Vegeta as he made this last remark.

"Unfortunately, for those of you who have participated in fighting tournaments before, the Game is different.I will now proceed to go over the rules.

1. First and foremost, your individual powers will be limited to equal your opponents', thus making for a fair match based completely on skill, and not a dominance in power or power enhanced abilities.Thus, the better and more spirited fighter will prevail, even if under normal circumstances his opponent could vaporize him with a simple energy blast.

2. At the beginning of each match I will determine the max power of both fighters.So if one being say has a max power of 100,000 and his opponent has a max power of 25,000.The fighter with the higher power will be limited, whereas the lower power fighter will be fighting at his maximum capabilities.

3. There will be a Ki shield around the arena, this is in place so that you can go all out with no worries of hurting anyone, as well as trying to take out anyone else observing.

4. This is the last rule.There is only one way to lose, and that is to die.There will be no knockout victories, no quitting, simply death.Anyone that refuses to kill their opponent after defeating them will be killed himself."

Tedei paused and watched everyone's reactions.Clearing his throat he spoke again."The winner of the Game gets the ultimate prize.Not only is he returned to his home, but he returns a champion, the elite fighter among you.Anyway, we will begin the drawing now, beforehand however, I wish to wish---"

"Kisama!!!I refuse to participate in this contest.It has no honor and I refuse to die or kill for a sadistic son of a bitch such as yourself."A large humanoid creature with burly features has yelled, cutting off Tedei's speech.

Tedei smirked."Hmm...did I mention that you didn't have a choice?Oh wait, you do have a choice.You can choose to participate, or you can die."His eyes narrowed as he finished this statement.

The humanoid creature didn't back down."Fine.I choose to fight.Give me my powers back and I'll kill you!"

Tedei laughed long and hard at this.Finally, he looked to an aide and said, "Very well, remove his collar."

Piccolo shouted across the room, "Baka, you don't know his power!!"

The humanoid ignored Piccolo.A guard came up and removed the being's collar.Creaking his neck, the being leaned forward and slammed his elbow hard into the guard's throat.The guard, clutching at his crushed windpipe, fell over dead.The humanoid reached down, grabbed the guard and hurled him at Tedei.Tedei caught the corpse easily, spun around and hurled the body back at the humanoid.The remains moved so quickly that no one even saw them punch through the humanoids body.The being stared stupidly at the jagged hole in its chest and spit up a glot of blood as he fell over, dying.

"A small demonstration.Know this, I cannot be beaten!Now, let the drawing commence!"Tedei said joyously and abruptly teleported.

"By the gods, how powerful is he?"asked Vegeta.

"Powerful enough to take us all at full power, that much is obvious.The guy who died had a max potential of around 150,000." commented Goku.

"So?That's nothing compared to us!"snarled Vegeta.

"True, but could you kill someone at full power with so little effort?"replied Piccolo.

Vegeta glared at Piccolo but said nothing.

The shock wore off on the crowd, and conversation picked back up as the drawing was beginning.

"Someone is coming over here." Said Gohan.The four looked up to see a teenage looking boy wearing grey pants and a black tank top walking towards them.Seeing the four notice him,the boy's eyes immediately lit up and he picked up the pace, finally reaching them.

"My god, I swore my eyes were deceiving me, but it's true.Otousan, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, I can't believe you're here!!"The youth said.

"Erm...who are you?"asked Goku, confusion apparent on his face.

Vegeta looked at this youth who had called him father."Who the hell are you boy?!"He snarled.

The youth's face immediately broke into dismay."You...don't recognize me?That means you are from a different dimension that my own.My name is Trunks, and Vegeta, you are my father."

To be continued....


End file.
